The present invention relates to a drive device for a flap of an article of furniture having at least one actuating arm which is or can be acted upon by a spring device for moving the flap, and an ejector device by way of which the flap is movable over a first opening angle range from the closed position in the direction of the open position.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture having a drive device of the kind to be described.
Such a drive device is known, for example, from German Utility Model specification DE 20 2006 000 535 U1, wherein there is provided an ejector device having a Touch-latch functionality for ejecting the flap from a closed end position. There is also an additional spring device which provides compensation for the weight of the flap. The spring device, however, also applies to the flap a relatively high force for holding the flap closed so that towards the end of the closing movement, after moving beyond a dead center point position, the flap is pushed towards the fully closed position and is held in that end position by a given closing force. A disadvantage with that state of the art is the fact that the ejector device—when the flap in the completely closed position—has to overcome the force of the spring device, and that also requires an ejector device of relatively great dimensions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drive device of the general kind set forth above, avoiding the above-mentioned disadvantage.